The Hope Chronicles: Warrior Realm
by Hope The Victor
Summary: After leaving the Orre Region, the heroes of the Shining Hope Squadron return to the warrior universe to take on a mission from its ruler to escort the Azai Sisters on a Journey to the West into Ransei for their protection. Yet with the High Master Trials still underway and Brigands supporting the old ways of the universes about, this journey will not be without peril.
1. Return to the Warrior Universe

From their last adventure, quickly touching down in a courtyard in the warrior universe, the Shining Hope Squadron disembarked and quickly released all the cool air and the bugs that were brought to them by hive out into the air.

"Whooo! Finally, i thought we'd never make it and freeze to death!" Akane said.

"I can't believe that bug kid would go and do something so underhanded." Gemini said.

"No...I can believe it. The reason people are disgusted by Hive is because of how underhanded he is when doing things like this." Celti said.

"If you believe it, I believe it." Hope said.

"Aw, Hope's actually agreeing with someone. Is this a side effect of him getting his first date?" Erica said.

"Whuh?" Hope asked confused. "I dont get it but… so, yeah, its Official. I finally picked up an actual date. What, was i gonna let Flux have all the fun with Aphrodite? But its not about that, its helping her find the place where she was born in. and yeah, I admit i've grown attached to her in a boy to girlfriend relationship. Sort of.."

"Uh...I hate to interrupt, but I think we're in some deep deep trouble." Lacy said pointing to a large army marching towards them before pointing spears at them.

"Halt, trespassers! You have illegally landed in the land that is sacred to the Azai clan! Surrender or lose your lives!" the general said.

They could take an army if they wanted to, but the last thing they wanted was to usurp a universe they visited and fought in.

"We surrender!" Hope said.

"Argh… you children today don't know how to face a challenge." the general said. "We were hoping for some bloodshed but….guards, arrest them and bring them to the castle!"

In a few short minutes, they were brought into Azai castle and face to face with the Dai-Chen, Shogun of the Azai Clan and the Leader of the Warrior Universe.

"Strangers, to what end must you park your flying machine in our Clan Castle's courtyard as if you were planning an invasion?" Dai-Chen asks.

"We didnt mean to harm any one, Lord. We didnt know this part of the Universe was inhabited." Sonia said.

"Ah, so you are not from here. You are invaders come to take over our world." he said.

"What… no, thats not it at all, your Lordship." Hope said. "Surely, you've heard of some brave warriors such as us save Ransei from the destruction of Lord Nobunaga and his Zekrom and Rayquaza."

"Wait, your face. I know you. You were his second in command, Ranmaru Mori, current ruler of Dragnor." he said.

"Wait you think im…?" Hope started before Akane had an idea and elbowed hope in the ribs, saying to play along. "Um, I mean… yes, I am Ranmaru Mori, Lord Dai-Chen. And these our my followers. We did not mean to come into your Land for a fight."

"Hmm. Well, you have made good decisions since becoming ruler. Very well, I shall spare your lives." Dai Chen said.

"Thank you, Lord Dai-Chen." Hope said as they were released.

"Good job making Hope seem like hes ranmaru." Kazuichi whispered to Akane.

"Hey, when in the Warrior Universe, do as how the inhabitants see you. I aint that stupid." Akane whispered back.

"Please forgive me for saying this, Dai-Chen. But I am still green in ruling Dragnor. I did not think there was such a thing as someone Governing and Leading our Entire universe." Hope said.

"But of course there is. We Universe Leaders are responsible for maintaining order among all parts of our universes, while we send a representative of our highest order, to serve as a link in the United Universe Government Council. It was formed after some mysterious event linked our universes all together." Daichen said.

"He's talking about that wish you made." Ichiro whispered.

"In This new time of unity for the Universes, we must have peace and put our differences aside. That is why we pool our resources among the United Universe Government and its High Council." Dai-Chen said.

"And yet there are still those who defy these new times, correct?" Hope asked.

"But of course. Ruffians from all Universes have gathered into gangs to keep the old ways alive. They do not want otherworlders mixing with our own. It started in the Future Universe, and it is no different here. In fact, our own little Band of Brigands has been causing trouble all over, and are growing in numbers. They seek to make a statement by attempting to kill the three Azai Sisters, and i fear it isn't safe here." Dai Chen explained. "That said Lord Ranmaru, I must ask you a favor. Could you please take the Sisters of our clan, and escort them west to Ransei, so that your Kingdom and the others could offer them protection?"

"Dai Chen, it would be a privilege and Duty." Hope said.

"Thank you. Allow me to present to you… the Three Azai Sisters!" Daichen Snapping his fingers as three girls in japanese clothing with different weapons danced to the middle of the throne room. "The oldest is Chacha, the middle is Hatsu and the youngest is Oeyo. These are the three surviving daughters of our previous ruler. You are to go to Ransei and deliver them to Lord Nagamasa Azai." Dai Chen said.

"Yes, Lord." Hope said.

"Do not assume that they are defenseless, they can fight if need be, but you must protect them with your lives. All of you. Will you do that?" Dai Chen asked.

"Of course, Dai Chen!" the Squad said.

"Then without further delay, you are dismissed. Your journey will begin here. You will travel to the west till reaching a port and then use the ship provided and sail to Ransei." Dai Chen said.

"Yes, your lordship!" Hope said as they left the castle and began their journey to the west.

"Wow, to think we're actually protecting royalty. This is amazing." Ibuki said.

"Shush. We gotta seem responsible. If we screw this up, we lose more than just them." Leanne said.

"Its common around this era to incite cruel and unusual punishment such as crucifixion or beheading." Lucifer said.

"Well, we should be fine. We have a fair number of people as well as some pokemon to defend them with." Madoka said.

"But it wont be without Dangers. That Group that is identical to the one Mickey, Riku and I met in Future City, and not to mention any other fighters that tracked me here, including Hive." Hope said.

"True. And this group being born here could be skilled in the ways of the sword like real samurai." Peko said.

"Or other weapons like that sundial thing Hanbei used against us." Kazuichi said.

"Either way, we must be on guard." Ciel said.

"Yeah. And i get the sense were in for one heck of an adventure." Hope said.


	2. The Journey Begins

It wasn't until the next day that their Journey finally began. The Squad shifted the Beacon to Land traversal mode to ride alongside the sisters Caravan and Convoy, and posted themselves on good guarding spots to better their chances of enemy attack. It was during their beginning of the travel to Ransei that they got to know each sister better.

Chacha, the oldest sister, was said to have been the love affection to Lord Hideyoshi and is the only one who knows of combat, using her own hair pin as the weapon.

Hatsu, the middle child, is very used to seeing otherworlders and has a great knowledge of what lies in Ransei and the traveling 18 kingdoms parallel to Ransei, ruled by pokemon themselves.

Oeyo, the youngest, is still very young, around at least 6 years old. She does not have strength or knowledge but instead focuses on her own amusement instead of taking part in serious matters. She is curious about what is unknown to her though.

"So you three never really knew your family." Hope said. "I mean, the one you were born into."

"Not really. Were the last surviving members of our branch of rule." Hatsu said.

"So, youre from Metal Town and youre related to Ginova?" Oyeo asked.

"Yeah, its kinda really hard to explain my past." Hope said.

"Come to think of it, a lot of the color fighters we've met have interesting backstories." Sonia said.

"I know, right? There's Volts father being murdered by Barry and him being a Skyian, Geminas mining days for example." Ibuki said.

"And just recently, Hope found out that Celtic was born in a place where all four seasons converged, right before he got himself a date!" Hiyoko said.

"Hiyoko, are you saying that Hope didnt have the guts to get a girlfriend?" Ibuki asked.

"He always messes up with Girls, and he always gets himself hurt." Hiyoko said.

"Stop it already, Hiyoko. This time, it actually worked out, and i got myself a girl like Odd and Flux. And she's joining the team so i can help her find that place, right Cel?" Hope asked.

"Oh. Certainly." Celti said.

"So, you've been to a lot of strange places right, Mr. Hope." Oeyo asked.

"Yeah, i've been all over the universe. Seen some weird stuff, met a guy who's been by my side, and kicked some villainous butt along the way. Flux's especially, but i dont think im doing that anymore now that hes….ahem… turned good guy corporate." Hope said.

"You're talking about how he's turned over a new leaf. It had to happen eventually. You can't make an honest living being a villain forever." Hatsu said.

"Yeah. He's nice. Though he's never actually been to our universe to help. Guess he thinks its impossible due to all the conflicts that break out in many different worlds in our section of the universe." Chacha said.

"Yeah, when you're breeding the stories of Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and basically any other game made by Koei Tecmo, it can be rough." Hope said.

"Your words are very strange. But somewhat accurate." Hatsu said.

"See? Im strange, but right." Hope said. "Its weird though that you girls are okay with my true identity when i was impersonating Ranmaru back at the palace."

"Universes work in strange ways. Sometimes, those who live in one who as seen your counterpart before may think youre the same as the one they've seen." Chacha said.

"I see." Hope said.

They traveled along the West Road for awhile before Riku asked a question.

"What can you tell us about the Gang who opposes the New Universe Order here?" Riku asked.

"We've already met the one in the Future Universe, The Cyber Punks." Hope said.

"We don't know a lot about them. But, all we know is that they're people who hate the fact that the universes are connected now through strange means and want things to go back to the way before when they were separated." Hatsu said.

"They aren't like big time criminals or anything. But they are radicals who will do anything to try and get segregation back once again." Chacha said.

"They might want to make a statement by taking you girls as Hostages. Which is why they hired us." Fuyuhiko said.

"Yeah, and let's not forget were still in the middle of the Promotion Trials. We may have Dodged a Bullet by freeing all the bugs Hive set to track us with, but he may know were here, as well as a few others he fed info too. If other Color Fighters come on this Journey, we'll risk putting you three in danger." Korra said.

As they were travelling, from the forests watched several pairs of eyes as well as Hive as he opened a container. "Go and stop them, my friends." Hive said as out flew a swarm of bees as they flew right towards the caravan.

"BEES!" Kazuichi said.

"Its Hive! He found us already!" Hope said.

"How can you be so sure its Bug Boy?" Korra asked.

"I dunno, maybe because bees are showing up outta nowhere with no beehives in sight?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, good point." Gemini said before she heard neighing. "Are those….horses?" she said before she saw several men on horses riding towards them.

"Its a Cavalry Raid!" Hatsu said.

"You think its the Gang we were talking about before?" Hope said.

"I'd suspect it is. Now we have to fight them and this swarm." Peko said.

"And how do we do that?" Akane asked.

"Well when dealing with Bees, the best strategies involve using Smoke. That makes me tired." Hope said.

"Or we could just let Gundham handle em." Akane said.

"That wont work. Any type of insect Hive uses only obey him. Gundams talents would be pointless." Celti said. "But for them to attack so fast, that means he's nearby."

"He might be in the forest, but where exactly?" Hope asked.

"Guess there's no point in hiding. Dragonfly Wings!" Hive said as he zoomed out of the forest trees with long dragonfly wings on his back.

"There you are!" Akane said.

"Hey, thanks for sticking all those bugs in our ship! We almost freezed to death because of you!" Kazuichi said.

"You freezed my friends? Now I really am going to beat you." Hive said flying right at them. "Twin Stingers." he said as his arms transformed into bee stingers. "Stinger Volley!" he shouted firing them like bullets as they pierced through the ship and the caravan.

"Yow, hes feisty!" Hope said.

"What's his deal, all i said was that we almost froze to death because of him!" Kazuichi said.

"You insult him, you insult the insects he breeds." Celti said.

"But why the heck is he so obsessed with em?" Ibuki asked, evading more stingers.

"From what I remember, his parents were Entomologists, as in they studied insects. He grew up loving them even up to the day they disappeared." Celti said. "Insects are his life so if you mess with them, you mess with him. That's why we're cautious when it comes to bugs that get inside the temple."

"And you didnt think of telling us this before we turned the Air Conditioning way up?" Hiyoko asked.

"You didn't ask." Celti said.

"No time to argue, guys. The bees are circling us, slowing the enemy Cavalry down. We take out hive first, then we deal with the Brigands." Hope said.

"Now that, is a plan." Korra said.

"Remember, we are to only fight any other fighters into Submission. No killing, or else were disqualified." Sonia said.

"Yeah, but Hopes also a master pick. If Hive beats him, were disqualified, and he takes his spot." Fuyuhiko said.

"So fight like your lives depend on it, but don't kill him!" Hope said rolling out of the way of another stinger. "First, we gotta ground him!"

"That means getting rid of his wings. I'm on it!" Korra said. She started Earthbending and formed stone walls that hindered Hives flight path.

"Whatcha gonna do now?" Korra asked.

"Beetle's Horn!" he shouted as a rhino beetle's horn sprouted from his forehead as he demolished the walls.

"Well that was a bad idea." Korra said. "Wait! Almost every type of bug cant stand water. Lets try this!"

Korra used the water from her supply and lashed a tendril of it out at Hive, trapping him in a bubble.

"And just to be sure…" Korra said transmuting it into ice instantly.

"NIce work! You took the advantages of bugs weakness to water and cold effectively, neutralizing his wings and weakening him!" Hope said.

"Bombardier Ant's Feelers!" Hive's voice shouted as the ice cocoon exploded.

"Seriously, how many Insect Parts does this guy have?" Kazuichi said.

"There are millions of Insects out there, Soda. He may have all of them in his body." Gundham said.

"But Hive has a limit. He got rid of his stingers and wings to get the feelers. He can only use three insect species at a time." Celti said.

"Oh, i get it." Korra said.

"I can still beat all of you." Hive said.

"Bring it on Bug Boy, i'm still packing two elements to beat you with." Korra said cracking her hands.

"She used Water and Earth already, what good will Fire and Air do?" Hatsu asked.

"Just watch." Hope said.

"Very well. I'm ready. Mantis Scythe's!" Hive said transforming his arms into scythes.

"Finally going up close and personal eh? Bring it!" Korra said as Hive charged trying to cut at her before she blew Hive back with an air burst as he slid across the ground by the air.

"Impossible… they said you couldn't use Airbending at all!" Hive said.

"You really gotta pay more attention to things other than bugs. Cause i just got the use of Airbending and before that was Firebending!" Korra said breathing fire at Hive.

"Gah!" Hive shouted trying to put himself out. "I give up! Dragonfly wings!" he shouted before flying away.

"Yeah, you better run! Mess with Hope, you mess with the Avatar!" Korra said.

"Nice work, Korra." Hope said.

"He knows not to mess with us now. But its likely he'll go after the other master Picks though." Nekomaru said.

"Drakes to High Level for Hive. So apart from me, it would be either Jexi, Volt or Duplica." Hope said.

As soon as Hive Retreated, the bees fell back too. Leaving the Cavalry open to attack them.

"And now for problem number 2." Hope said as the Armored Cavalry stopped in front of them. "And who sent you guys?"

"Most likely...sent by the Sanada Clan. They are the ones who oppose all of this." Hatsu said.

"Are you riders of the Sanada Clan?" Hope asked the armored unit.

"We are." one said.

"I would have a word with your leader, whoever that may be." Hope said.

"Don't worry. He's already coming towards for the princesses." the grunt said as an armored man with resemblance to Zoro rode towards them.

"Yukimura Sanada." Hatsu said.

Yukimura stopped in front of them.

"So the Sanada Clan wants the Universes back the way they were before. And Capturing the Princesses is your plan to try and make it happen?" Sonia asked Yukimura.

"Yes. As the leader of this army, I will spread my rule throughout all of Japan and Ransei!" Yukimura said.

"This army? You mean the Sanada Clan has more than one unit we have to defeat?" Hsien-Ko asked.

"Much more. 100,000 men strong and increasing." Yukimura said. "But, I don't need any of them to take the ladies of the Azai Clan. Sasuke!" he ordered.

They were surprised when the three were already taken by a ninja who bore a resemblance to Sora.

"I have them!" he said.

"You let them go, or youre gonna get one heck of an ass-kicking!" Akane said before Yukimura pointed a spear at her.

"You do not frighten me. My demands are simple. Cancel all connections outside of our universe or the ladies will be executed." Yukimura said.

"We cant do that. I wanted a world where the universes were united, free of inter twining conflict. Im the one who wanted this, i used the Universal Core!" Hope said.

Yukimura stared at Hope for a bit before retracting his weapon. "Release the women."

"But, my lord…" a soldier said.

"I will not kill someone who is willing to sacrifice themselves." Yukimura said.

"Its nice to see that all clans still have honor in them." Hope said. "Im sorry i brought this ideal to you, Lord Yukimura. But i'd die before id let the universes be separated again."

"You might be able to change places, but you cannot change the ideals of the people." Yukimura said before he rode off with his soldiers.

"Wow. thats pretty cool, what you did." korra said.

"Gotta live up to what you've accomplished. I think i've learned that from Flux." Hope said.

"This wont stop the other parts of the Sanada Army though. They'll keep attacking, until we are captured." Hatsu said.

"And there still may be more fighters like Hive coming." Chacha said.

"No matter what comes after us, we're gonna protect you to the end of this journey." Hope said. "Thats our duty as heroes!"


	3. The Great Lakes

"So you really focused to Limb Expansion and Shrinking only? No full body growth?" Continella asked.

"Yeah. I dunno, i guess i didnt wanna keep being known as the giant girl anymore. I wanted to focus on something unique instead of growing big." Titanica said.

"Well, thats my spot now. You leave the growing department to me." Continella asid.

"Howd Astro even get his hands on all this material for Artificial Enhanced, and you and the other kids for that matter?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Well, we had no clue who he or his friends were. They just showed up one day while big bro Eric had disappeared. He attacked the nun watching us and then knocked us out with gas. He said then "I'm just taking what Eric owes me." Continella said.

"Huh." Hope said. "Lacy, did you have anything to do with Eric's absence? You were there at his Love House local."

"Yeah. I was. He attacked me with his parasites because he thought I was going to hurt the kids. It was that situations I came up with that new move. His claw attacks bounced off my body and I sent him flying with a palm strike. I think he crashed into a hospital and was under their care for a bit." Lacy said.

"Palm Strike? In fact, you've never told us what this new move is." Akane said.

"Its something I developed when I was close to death. A mode where I could focus on being a tank and take out anyone who brings harm to people. I call it Sumo Girl." Lacy said.

"Sumo Girl? Explains the Palm Strike." Hope said. "Why were you so elusive of it with Rainbow?"

"I just wanted to have a little fun with her. Cmon, im a Circus Entertainer, its what i do." Lacy said.

"I thought you were an Acrobat." Ibuki said.

"Same thing. But...although its powerful, I can only maintain it for 5 minutes. The drawback used to be deflation. But after training, I learned the real drawback. I'll be unable to used my enhanced abilities for an hour." Lacy said. "I only use it as a last resort."

"We'll be sure it doesn't come to that. Youre a great member of this family, Lacy. I'd hate to see you go out of action after a fight." Hope said.

As they continued on, they reached a cliffside with a road leading to three large Lake preserves.

"The Great Lakes. Unlimited water that flows into Fontaine to provide its nourishment. Fun fact, it also provides new ice for Nixtrom." Hatsu said.

"Youre a great history buff, Hatsu." Damien said.

"Well, I do have to keep up my lessons about our universe." Hatsu said.

"We have two options now. Scale that cliff, or cross that lake while dealing with the Sanada Clan Bases that are aiming to dam up the lake passageways to Fontaine and Nixtrom." Chacha said.

"Wait, did you say dam the lake?" Hope aske.

"The Sanada Clan has more motives on hand to go back to the old ways than just capturing us. They also have power struggles in motion against many of the kingdoms of Ransei. But are backed by their services to the Takeda, Tokugawa and Toyotomi clan's." Hatsu said.

"So let's pay Ransei some favors." Hope said.

"Probably not the best idea. You see, Takeda...its the same clan as the great warlord Shingen." Chacha said.

"Shingen? That Luffy's counterpart from Terrera, the Ground Kingdom." Fuyuhiko said.

"Even some of the Ransei Kingdoms are in on this old way idea." Peko said.

"Tokugawa...that's the same clan as Ieyasu, the one who rules Valora." Gemini said.

"And Toyotomi...that's Hideyoshi's last name, the one that rules Ignis." Ichiro said.

"So, what do we do?" Hope asked.

"Nothing. We do our job and escort the women." Peko said.

"If we send someone up that cliff, we could have an eye up in the sky." Hope said.

"Thats a straight angled cliff, its near impossible." Chacha said.

"Impossible? Youre speaking my language." Akane smirked.

"What, are you crazy? You cant just…" Oeyo said.

"Yahoo!" Akane said jumping up to the cliffside and scrambling up it like a pro, shocking the sisters.

"How… what?!" Hatsu asked.

"There's a reason why Akane is called The Ultimate Gymnast." Hope said as Akane quickly scaled the cliff and looked over the horizon.

"Hey! I can definitely see Aurora from this angle!" Akane said. "We just gotta pass the lake!"

"How can we do that when Damming Ops are already underway on the lakes?" Hope asked.

"I do still have the Mantine Glider, but that only works with one at a time, so let's scratch that." Kazuichi said.

"If only there was someway to cross the lakes without the clans even knowing we were there…" Continella said.

"Wait...there is a way. Hatsu, is there a similar clan a lot of them serve or respect?" Hope asked.

"I think that would be the Oda Clan." Hatsu said.

Hope got a lightbulb. "Time to reinstate the Ranmaru Disguise."

"It worked with Lord Daichen, but you cant fool the other clans in your civvies." Ibuki said.

"Well what can i do? i dont have Ranmaru's clothes and armor." Hope said.

"Uh...if it helps, I have replicas of all of the clothing worn by the warlords who fought in Ransei." Hatsu said.

"Okay, i'm in business." Hope said. "Suit me up."

Hatsu got to work on Hope, suiting him up in Ranmaru's Signature robes of purple and white as well as a short a purple scarf as well as a hairpin and gloves.

"Dang. I make this look good." Hope said.

"Its almost as if you've been born to wear it." Sonia said.

"Okay, let's do this. Peko, youre my bodyguard, Sonia's my Royal Escort. Let's make this work!" Hope said.

Later…

The clan workers were working on the dam before Ibuki announced herself on a Megaphone.

"Make way there! New Leader of Dragnor, coming through!" Ibuki said as the Squad marched through with Hope in Ranmaru's outfit.

"L-L-Lord Ranmaru!" one of the workers said. "Why are you coming through this area?"

"I am escorting the Azai sisters to Aurora, to prevent them any harm from the assassins." Hope said.

"O-of course. We are just surprised. We had not heard word of your arrival before today." another worker said.

"Surprises are necessary. Now tell me, why are you trying to Dam up water access to Fontaine and Nixtorm, when the Ice Kingdom is still loyal to my lord Nobunaga?" Hope asked.

"It was requested by Lord Motochika in order to replenish the reservoirs but we plan to finish quite soon." a worker said.

"And does Lord Mitsuhide know of this?" Hope asked. "Do remember that Mitsuhide is still Dragors Ally."

"No my lord! We have yet to inform him." he said.

"Next time you build a dam, you should consider telling my closest general when you want to build a dam that cuts off half the water to Nixtorm." Hope said.

"Of course. Forgive us!" the worker said.

"Now we'll be on our way. Continue on with your work, but please do not hinder Nixtorm." Hope said as they moved on past the workers.

They traveled across the dam before making it out on the other side before exhaling.

"That was my best acting yet." Hope said. "How'd i do?"

"How do I put this...your acting was very subpar." Hatsu said.

"Hey, he got us past those guys, didnt he?" Ibuki said.

"He did and we are thankful. Now all we must do is travel the path into Aurora and your job is complete." Chacha said.

The squad continued down the road until seeing the familiar sight of Aurora, as Akane rejoined them. They stopped in front of the gates as Nagamasa was waiting as Hope shed his hair peice.

"Lord Nagamasa." Hope said bowing. "Been a long time."

"Indeed, young warrior. And I welcome my nieces to Aurora." Nagamasa said as the three girls entered.

"If youre wondering why im wearing Ranmaru's clothes… long story." Hope said.

"No, I get it. I still appreciate your hard efforts of protecting them." Nagamasa said.

"So, where do we go now?" Akane asked.

"How about going back to the future universe?" Riku asked.

"No, thats a little too obvious. We need to go somewhere were we might have less targets." Hope said. "I got it! How about the Demon Universe?"

"You would have multiple enemies then." Lucifer said.

"Wait, what about the universe with that endless ocean and all those islands? We've never been there except for Kazuichi." Titanica said.

"Youre right. In fact, the Exploration Society hasnt exactly probed the Sea Universe. We could be the first to explore it!" Toma said.

"Oh ho… i like where this is headed…!" Nana said.

"So why not go there? And I agree. Its settled, were going to the 18th Universe, The Sea Universe!" Hope said.

To Be Continued in the Hope Chronicles: Ocean Waker


End file.
